


Rules Set: Factory Reset (Audiofic)

by 4persephone



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gap filler between season 3 and 4, Gen, Kanan Jarrus: The Daddening, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4persephone/pseuds/4persephone
Summary: On the journey between Atollan and Yavin 4, a few discoveries are made...





	Rules Set: Factory Reset (Audiofic)

Audiofic as requested is here:

https://www.dropbox.com/s/n2x36cvf5cqvgau/Rules%20Set%20Factory%20Reset.mp3?dl=0


End file.
